


bent but not broken

by Story_Writer



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Mikey, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: mikey didn't have a 'family'. his father was nothing to him, as far as he cared. but, when he moves to new york, he meets the hamatos, and a nice guy named liam. he never thought he'd be happy, really. but these people... they gave him a lot. a home. a family... and love





	

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!

Michelangelo didn’t have a family. He refused to call the drunken shit that dared call himself his father a family member. 

He’d been in an abusive home for as long as he could remember. He didn’t remember it being anything else. He didn’t have a mom, or siblings, or anything to help him. He was alone.

Those are the thoughts he had when he walked into the new school. It was the first day there, about half way through the year. 

He actually loved people, interacting with others. But he didn’t dare, his dad would probably kill him. He was 17 and a junior he just had to make it through the next two years, no problem.

It was going to be hell.

When he walked in, no one spared him a glance, he was glad. He didn’t need any unnecessary attention. But, he was lost, so that kind of sucked. He turned around and headed down another hallway, trying to find the office.

He was looking down at a piece of paper when he collided with a solid body of muscle, he jerked back in surprised, the strong body helping him steady.

He looked up into the face of a… really tall guy, who looked faintly amused. Mikey looked around, and people were staring at them, mikey saw the anticipation of a fight.

“Oh, sorry man.” mikey said, stepping back, the tall guy blinked.

“Uh, it’s alright.” the guys assured, mikey smiled.

“Uh… sorry to ask this but do you know where the office is? It’s my first day…” mikey trailed off, the students had dispersed quickly, the guy smiled.

“Sure, i’m heading there anyway. I’m liam by the way, but mostly everyone here calls me leatherhead.” he said, mikey smiled.

“I’m michelangelo, but i prefer mikey.” he said, leatherhead nodded, and lead the way down the halls.

“So what made you move to new york, mid school year too.” leatherhead asked, mikey smiled.

“My dad’s work.” he said, not wanting to share more. Leatherhead accepted that, and just led the way.

When they finally got there, leatherhead left him with the lady in the front desk, going in the back.

“Hello, michelangelo, correct?” the lady asked, mikey smiled.

“Yes, ma’am.” he said, she smiled sweetly at him. This lady seemed nice enough.

“Can you just have a seat right over there, the principle will be right out, ok?” she said, mikey smiled.

“Okay.” he said, before going to the area she indicated. There was another guy, maybe an inch taller than him. He had a kind of nasty bruise on his left cheek.

Mikey winced at it, “you ok man?” he asked, knowing it wasn’t really his place. Guys turned to him, mikey met his gaze without fear, after the hell that was his father, he wasn’t scared of much.

“Why do you ask?” the guy settled on, mikey snorted. 

“Uh, you have a huge bruise on your cheek, and you wince every time you talk.” he said, the guy sighed, sitting down just then.

“Nah, the nurse said she won’t give me ice today, said it would help me learn to stop picking fights. Not like i pick them, they just happen.” the guy said, mikey nodded, putting his book bag down, rummaging through it, before pulling out a black lunch box/bag. He took the ice pack out of it, and tossed it to the kid. 

Well, he was probably older than mikey but oh well.

“Uh.. thanks.” the guy said, mikey smiled.

“No problem, i’m mikey by the way.” he said, the guy hesitated.

“Uh.. i’m raph, short for raphael.” he said, mikey smiled.

“Mines short for michelangelo.” he offered, raph smiled.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a pretty big guy, he had a nice grey suit on.

“Michelangelo?” he asked, mikey nodded standing up, grabbing his bag, going into the principle’s office.

“So, michelangelo, i understand that you have moved around a lot, yes?” the principle, saki it said on the nameplate on the desk.

“Uh, yes sir. My father’s job mostly makes us run around a lot, so i move in and out of places.” he said, the principle just nodded.

“Alright, do you have any idea how long you may be here this year?” he asked, mikey blinked.

“Er, as far as i know, i should be here until senior year, my father said. He gets sick of moving around too.” mikey said, not bringing up how he was usually beat because his father hated moving around.

Saki nodded. “Good, i’m going have the secretary call one of the students in, and i’ll have him show you around, ok?” he asked, mikey just nodded. “You can wait out with raphael a while.” he said, mikey nodded again before getting up.

He plopped down next to raph again.

“How’d it go?” raph asked, mikey sniggered.

“About as well as any other time.” he said, “he doesn’t seem like a completely horrible person.” mikey said, raph snorted.

“No he’s not, but be careful. He is a creep.” he said, mikey nodded.

“He’s calling a student to come help me out.” mikey said, raph nodded.

“It’ll probably be one of my brothers, don or leo. They usually help show new students around.” raph said, mikey nodded.

“That’s cool. Are you good or is the ice pack not doing it?” mikey asked, raph blinked.

“I’m good, thanks though. I’ve taken worse than this.” he said, mikey smiled.

“Alight.” he said, raph smiled.

“Your a nice kid.” raph commented.

“Oh my god, raph again?!” mikey jumped at the sudden voice, raph sighed heavily.

“I didn’t hit anybody this time, don. It was bradford. He started it, i promise i didn’t do anything to get me in trouble.” raph assured. Donnie looked unconvinced, but sighed, nodding.

He then turned to mikey, “you’re the new student right? Mikey?” he said, mikey smiled standing up.

“That’s me, sorry you have to get dragged out of class to show me around.” mikey said, donnie smiled.

“Don’t sweat it, i’m ahead of this school a few years anyway.” he said, mikey smiled. He looked like the type to be too.

“Alright, lead on mr.tour guide.” mikey teased, raph snorted, donnie just sighed, seemingly amused.

“Alright, you have your schedule?” he asked, mikey nodded.

Donnie held out his hand as he led the way down the hall, mikey put the schedule in it.

Donnie looked over it for a minute then nodded. “Alright, you have 3 classes with me, and 3 with my brother, leo. He can help you too.” donnie said, mikey nodded, smiling.

“Thanks.” he said, don smiled.

“Like i said, don’t sweat it. And thanks, for helping raph.” donnie said, mikey laughed it off.

“Nah i didn’t do anything.” mikey said, trying to wave it off. Donnie chuckled.

“That ice pack he had wasn’t one the nurse had, and there wasn’t anyone else in the office.” he said, mikey nodded.

“Alright, fine. I did.” and then they were at the first period, which was just about to end, science. Or more specifically to mikey, hell disguised as biology.

After that, the next two periods flew by. He had to get up in front of the class and introduce him, each time. It sucked ass.

But donnie was a good guy, he sat with him, and mikey met the oldest brother of the 3, leo, and two of their friends, april and casey.

Right now, he was walking with leo to the 4th period, english. 

“So, donnie told me you helped raph out?” leo said, after a few minutes of silence. Mikey nodded.

“I guess so, i just gave him an ice pack.” mikey said, shrugging. Leo nodded.

“Well, thanks.” leo said simply, mikey nodded back.

Then after that period was lunch, mikey walked there alone, and noticed leatherhead sitting alone. Mikey shrugged, and sat down across from him, smiling.

Leatherhead blinked, seemingly surprised. “Uh, hey. I don’t really know anyone else, but if you want i can move?” mikey said, after a minute leatherhead smiled back.

“I don’t mind you sitting here, but if you care about your social standing then i recommend moving.” he said, mikey tilted his head, remembering the kids that had anticipated a fight. 

He shrugged, “i couldn’t care less what people think of me.” mikey said, leatherhead seemed surprised. Mikey shook it off(in his head, of course). He didn’t know what it was about leatherhead but mikey was drawn to the bigger man, and he was hot, so there was that.

They made small talk, leatherhead apparently wanted to be a doctor or nurse, mikey revealed his love for martial arts.

Leatherhead seemed surprised. “You’re into martial arts?” he asked, mikey laughed.

“Yeah, i am. I don’t really have like a dojo to practise at, but i’m looking.” he said, leatherhead nodded.

“You should try the hamato dojo, they’re one of the best.” leatherhead said, mikey smiled. 

“Thanks, i’ll looked into them.” he said, and suddenly someone dropped down next to him.

“Don’t bother with those losers, kid. Check out the foot clan. There way better.” the voice said, and mikey winced. It sound like a douche bag, hands down.

“Yeah, i think i’ll pass.” mikey said, the guy frowned.

“Why?” he asked, mikey smirked.

“Because you looked and sound like an asshole, so chances are any advice from you is shit.” he said, people were looking at him, the kid looked pissed.

“Look here, new kid. I’m xever, and i’m one of the strongest people in this school. I’ll break you.” he warned, mikey snorted.

“Good for you, i don’t care. Now, i was having lunch with my friend here, so why don’t you skedaddle.” mikey said, xever scowled but left.

“Oh god that was hilarious!” raph said plopping down next to him, mikey blinked.

“Hey leatherhead.” donnie and leo sat down, along with casey and april.

So these were leatherhead’s friends.

“It was, xever looked ready to kill!” casey agreed, laughing along with raph.

“He’s an asshole, why not put him in his place?” mikey said, shrugging. Raph nodded.

“I agree, the foot clan is strong, but our hamato one is better.” leo said, mikey blinked.

“You guys are from the hamato dojo?” he asked, they all nodded. Mikey smiled, leatherhead chuckled. “So, how much is it to join?” mikey asked, they all blinked.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mikey was happy by the end of the day, his last periods after lunch were with all of them, he had history, a free period, then gym last. 

They were playing dodgeball, and mikey was excited about that. They were in the locker room, getting changed. Mikey glanced over and blushed, hiding it by looking down and pulling his shirt off. Leatherhead was fucking ripped, like holy hell… 

He didn’t regret his crush, though. He knew he was bi, and he wasn’t ashamed… but maybe, just maybe, he liked guys a little more…

Mikey didn’t realize he had spaced out until raph spoke up, “damn, mikey. You have some bad bruises, and people think i get it bad in fights.” raph said, mikey flushed.

Then chuckled humorlessly.

“Yeah, fights.” he muttered. 

“You’re pretty toned to, though.” donnie commented, which caused mikey to blush, and slip his shirt on, thank god none of them commented on his wrists…

They all went out into the gym, xever was standing by a couple guys, well 2 guys and a girl.

They looked like assholes, the girl slightly less so.

Mikey was excited for dodgeball, it was his favorite game in gym.

They were split into teams, leo and xever were team captains, surprisingly leo picked him first, then the rest of them.

The coach for the gym period passed out dodge balls, and mikey almost danced with glee.

“Thank god!” he exhaled, the others seemed surprised, if a little amused.

“What?” raph asked, mikey laughed, throwing up, and catching, a rubber dodge ball.

“My old school, or more like old 3 schools, had like, foam balls. It was annoying as hell. I like these better.” he said, tossing up the ball one last time, they all chuckled.

Mikey easily avoided all of the balls thrown his way. The others did well too, leatherhead was surprisingly agile for someone so big. Soon, they all had balls in hand, the other team was getting ready to dodge them.

Leatherhead let loose first, knocking the guy next to xever down, the girl blocked the one thrown her way, april, casey, raph, donnie, and leo, through their balls all at the same time, getting only 3 people out. 

Xever was looking sarcastically at mikey, it was only them left on the team, the others had gotten out embarrassingly quick.

“Come on, new kid. Hit me.” he said, mikey raised one eyebrow, and ran forward, dropping the ball he had in time to catch both the one xever and the girl next to him threw. Xever cursed under his breath.

Mikey rolled out of the way of the next ball, the battle was downhill for the other side. 

After the next few games, when mikey was in the locker room, he chanced another glance at leatherhead, and was able to suppress the blush, but admired how built leatherhead was. He looked away before it went too far, and got changed, he turned and saw an angry as hell xever, a pissed off guy to his left, and an amused girl to the right.

“You think you’re pretty cool, huh kid? Just because you can play dodgeball.” xever hissed, mikey raised an eyebrow.

“No, i don’t i couldn’t care less, but if you don’t mind you smell like crap, you and your breath. Please, step back.” mikey said, knowing he was taunting a little bit.

Xever scowled, “i’ll put you in your place.” he snarled, and lashed out with a fast punch, mikey caught it easily, yawning.

“You don’t want this, just step down.” mikey warned, mildly insulting. He wasn’t the strongest guy, but he was fast. He knew how to defend himself well.

Xever snarled, lashing out with a kick, aimed at mikey’s legs. Mikey jumped back, putting both hands on the bench behind him, and kicked the bully in the stomach, sending him back. The guy that was next to xever came after him next, but never got a punch thrown, because he was launched back, right into the lockers.

Leatherhead stood there, calm. “You shouldn’t get into fights on your first day.” he said, mikey smiled.

“Yeah, i know.” he said, they left soon after that. Mikey realised he had to go home… great.

He was getting ready to walk home, when raph leo and donnie caught up to him.

“Hey mikey, that was some pretty good fighting going on there.” raph said, mikey chuckled.

“I guess.” he said, they all laughed.

“Hey, wanna stop by the dojo? We can talk to our dad, he runs the place. He teaches all of our friends for free, it’s just the strangers that he charges.” leo said, mikey thought about it, then thought, well. His dad would hit him whether he got back now, or in an hour.

“Alright.” he agreed. 

They led him to a dojo and hell it looked nice.

“This is a nice dojo.” mikey commented, looking around when they entered, he took off his shoes and socks in respect to it, as leo responded.

“Yeah, our dad put a lot of work into it. We helped, of course.” leo said, mikey smiled.

“Sons, welcome home. Who is this?” mikey looked up at the voice, a middle aged man, about the same age as his own father, walked towards them.

“This if michelangelo, father. He wanted to join our dojo, and we were wondering if we could give him the friends discount?” leo asked, and when the master looked at him, mikey just felt like he knew everything about him, which was ridiculous.

He also didn’t know why they were being so nice to him, he’d just met them that day. Sure he was abnormally nice to strangers, but that was just his personality. Maybe it was theirs too?

“So, you wish for me to teach him for free, basically.” their father asked, they all chuckled, mikey excluded. He stepped forward.

“Um, i mean you no disrespect, but… i’d just like a place to practice, i’ve been taught before.” he said, the man seemed surprised.

“You have prior education in this, then?” he asked, mikey nodded.

“Yes, i do, sir.” he said, trying to be formal.

The man laughed. “My name is hamato yoshi, but my sons and their friends call me splinter, for whatever reason.” he said, mikey smiled. “If you don’t mind, i’d like to see your current skill. So i may help you improve.” he said, mikey nodded. “Do you have any experience with weapons?” he asked as well, mikey nodded.

“Yes, i was trained with nunchucks.” he said, they all blinked.

“That’s rather impressive, they are a difficult weapon to master, do you have a pair of your own?” splinter asked, mikey nodded.

“Yes, not with me obviously but i own a set, yes.” he said, splinted nodded, turning to the rack of weapons mikey just now noticed.

He picked up a bow staff and tossed it to donnie, who caught it easily.

He also took down 2 pairs of nunchucks, handing them both to mikey, mikey marveled at the weight and balance of it, they weren’t as good as his but…

“Thank you.” he said, splinter nodded, smiling.

“Shall we begin?” he asked, mikey nodded. He face donnie.

“Sorry, don. But you gotta go down.” he said, donnie laughed.

“Bring it on, mike.” donnie said, mikey didn’t respond, just started twirling the nunchucks easily.

“Hajime!” splinter called, him raph and leo were against the wall, facing them. Mikey ran forward first, donnie stood his ground, mikey smirked. 

“Bad idea” he thought. He stopped twirling them, and clutched both ends in his hands, he punched, donnie was caught off guard but blocked it, mikey used the momentum to whip the nunchuck in his other hand around, donnie blocked that too.

Mikey dropped down, sweeping both legs, knocking donnie down. He caught himself, and swung out with the bo staff, mikey blocked it with his forearms, wincing at the sting. And it wasn’t even from the blow of the bo staff…  
He lashed out with a kick, sending donnie down.

The others seemed surprised. 

“That was awesome guys!” raph said, mikey smiled, helping donnie up.

“Er, thanks?” mikey said, splinter smiled.

“Very good, michelangelo. I think i have a good idea of how to help you.” he said, mikey nodded.

“Uh, i gotta get home then. I’ll… see you guys tomorrow?” he said, they all nodded, mikey smiled.

He walked home with a lightness in his heart, when he got in he had a lightness in his heart. When he opened the door, his heart dropped. His father was in the kitchen, half a bottle a whisky on the table.

Mikey remembered that bottle being filled before he left.

“You’re late.” his father said, mikey gulped.

“I… i know, i went with some friends, their dad owns a dojo, he offered to teach me?” mikey said, his dad scoffed, turning towards him.

“So how much does it cost?” he asked, mikey blinked.

“Nothing, he offered to teach me for free, something he does with all of his kids friends.” right when he finished a fist connected with his face, sending him backwards onto the ground, a kick following the punch.

“You’re taking charity now, are ya, you little shit!” his dad exclaimed. “We don’t need anyone helping us, you’ll tell them you don’t want to do it, you got that?” he said, mikey gulped, but nodded slowly, his dad sneered.

“Good, now punishment for thinking of accepting charity, mikey almost cried there, as he heard a belt, and a minute later he felt leather against his back, he cried out.

This was utter hell.

An hour and 20 lashings from a belt, and 10 bruises later, he lugged upstairs.

He took a shower, knowing he’d be sore no matter what.

He fell into bed, and a minute later reached under it, pulling out a small box, inside it was a crazy sharp blade.

He sighed as it passed over his skin… it was the only way he knew to get away, to feel lighthearted.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day ,mikey was out of the door as fast as he could, he decided he’d follow the again to the dojo, and tell yoshi straight out.

When he got to school, he kept as good of a demeanor as possible about him.

It seemed to work, and by the end of the day, they were all walking toward the dojo, apparently they all took martial arts.

Mikey sighed as he stepped through the door, splinter was there, he approached him hesitantly, he really didn’t want to do this.

“Um, master splinter…” he trailed off, he really did not want to do this.

“Yes, michelangelo?” splinter asked, a warm smile on his face.

Mikey sighed, “i… i’m sorry, i can’t be in this dojo.” he said quietly, but raph heard it.

“What?!” he exclaimed, “why not? You seemed to have a great time yesterday!” he said, mikey sighed.

“My… my father doesn’t like me doing martial arts, so he told me to drop out… i’m sorry.” he said, turning to walk away, splinter caught his arm.

“I’ll give you a ride home.” he offered, with no room to deny it.

“Thank you.” mikey said finally. Splinter nodded,

The car ride was quiet, except for mikey giving directions.

Finally, when they pulled up, mikey expected to get out and it be done, but splinter got out too… mikey did not like where this was going.

Seeing his concerned look, splinter smiled. “Don’t worry, i’ll convince him this is a good idea, martial arts i mean.” he said, mikey nodded slowly.

When they got there, his dad was once again drunk, but didn’t have liquor or anything in his hand. He did have a frown on his face.

“Who’re you?” he asked, looking at yoshi. 

Splinter smiled pleasantly, “hello, sir. Michelangelo tells me you don’t want him doing martial arts, and i thought i may be able to convince you otherwise.” splinter said. Mikey looked at his dad with concern, he was impossibly blank.

Finally, his dad snapped, fist connecting with his head, mikey snapped back and fell, and got another kick, before it stopped. Mikey whimpered, those kicks were harder than usual.

“Michelangelo! Are you ok?” splinter asked, mikey smiled.

“No, i’m not to be honest.” he said quietly, splinter nodded. 

“Can you tell me how long this had been happening?” he asked, mikey sighed.

“I can’t remember a time when this wasn’t happening.” mikey said, splinter sighed.

“Come on, up. We’ll get some of your possessions from here and you will stay with me.” he said, mikey began to protest right away. Splinter held up a hand. “Do not argue, i will not leave someone, especially a child, in this sort of home. I will also call the police on this man.” he said, mikey thought of protesting, but decided not to… someone was finally helping him, who was he to complain?

He led splinter to his room, which was upstairs. Splinter was already on the phone, mikey winced.

He packed all the clothes he could into the few bags he had(2 big duffle bags). 

He also slipped his nunchucks from their hiding place under the bed, splinter eyed them

“Those are of very fine make.” he commented, mikey smiled.

“Yeah, dad said they were my mom’s. It was like the one time he wasn’t an asshole.” mikey said, slipping them into one of the bags. Splinter nodded. He also took a small safe, shoving it into one of the duffel bags, splinter raised an eyebrow but didn’t question it.

Seeing splinters curious gaze, mikey chuckled. “It’s savings, everything and anything i make goes in there, any lawn work, daycare, stuff like that.” he explained, splinter nodded.

“I don’t mean to ruin it, because it is a good thing, but you have a very bright spirit for someone going through something like… this.” he said, gesturing vaguely, mikey laughed, just then finishing packing.

“Yeah, i thought something was wrong with me before, i wondered how i was so happy despite thi. But, i realised that i was driving to not let him control my life. I did what i could, and when i was old enough, i’d be gone. I just… didn’t want him to ruin my life, so i didn’t let him.” he said, splinter smiled sadly.

“I think you may be one of the strongest people i’ve met, i wish you didn’t have to be this strong.” he said softly, mikey smiled.

Then they were leaving. Once they were out the door(his father glaring at him) he hugged splinter when the duffel bags were in the car.

“Thank you so much, splinter.” he whispered, “i promise i won’t be a burden to your family.” he said, determined not to be a liability. 

“Don’t even start.” splinter said, slight reprimand in his voice. Mikey winced, they were in the car now. “You are not a burden. You will never be. Whatever that man told you, it’s not true.” hamato said, mikey nodded. It would take a little while to get used to this…

They arrived back, and mikey was surprised to find everyone still there. “So, you gonna stay now?” raph asked, nudging his shoulder when he walked in, then saw his face and cursed, taking his face into surprisingly gentle fingers. “What the hell happened?” raph demanded.

“Raphael, do no-” splinter started, but mikey went on.

“My dad happened, he was an abusive asshole, and a drunk… i was trapped for years, didn’t really have anywhere to escape to.” mikey said, splinter sighed.

“I have offered michelangelo a place here.” splinter said, “he’ll be living with us here.” he said, no one argued, leatherhead was the one to approach him, raph and the others talking, mikey was glad as hell they didn’t linger.

“Are you ok?” leatherhead asked quietly, mikey nodded.

“For the most part? Yes. not entirely but… i’m better than i have been in a long time.” he said, leatherhead nodded, pulling him along into a kitchen, it seemed like. He got some ice, and held it against mikey’s jaw, mikey sighed in relief. 

“Thank you.” he said after a moment, taking the ice out of leatherhead’s hands, he tried not to flush at the brush of his hands against leatherhead’s much larger hands.

“If you ever need to talk about it, i’m willing to listen. I… i was in a pretty bad home, i got out and met donnie, and the rest. I don’t live with them, i live with some cousins. But i’d be more than willing to help you.” he said, and if mikey didn’t know better, he’d say leatherhead was blushing.

“Thank you.” mikey said, then added. “Um… the same goes for you, i consider you a good friend, even if we only met a day ago, so if you ever need help, i’m here too.” mikey said, leatherhead smiled.

“Thanks.” he said, with that they moved back into the dojo. Mikey felt infinitely lighter. 

“So.. do you wanna continue with the training? Or we could show you your room.” leo offered, mikey smiled.

“I’d love to continue. Now that i have my own, i’ll be a lot better than yesterday. Those nunchucks were good, but kind of heavy for my liking.” he said, they all nodded. 

Mikey then noticed his bags were on the edge of the dojo, he blinked at them, he didn’t remember bringing them in…

“We brought them in.” casey said, smiling, pointing between himself and raph.

Mikey nodded. “Thank you.” he said, casey smiled, nodding. Raph smiled too.

“No problem, kid.” he said, mikey bristled, maybe. No one could prove it but…

“Hey! I’m like the same age as you!” he said in indignation. Raph smirked.

“Oh, when is your birthday? Mine is july 3rd, 1999. I’m 17, my bros are too, we’re triplets.” raph said, mikey blinked.

“Ok. that’s weird.” he muttered.

“Hey! Triplets aren’t weird.” donnie said, mikey blinked.

“What? No! Not that, i meant the birthday, i have the same date. July 3rd, 1999. I’m 17 too.” mikey said, they all blinked, splinter looked shell shocked, but he hid it, now he looked calculative… mikey pretended not to notice.

“Alright then.” splinter, seeming to come out of the stupor he was in, said. “Well, let’s pair off, ok? I think… casey and april, leo and raph, donatello and michelangelo.” he said, mikey blinked looking at leatherhead, who was meditating. Mikey shrugged, but faced off with donatello again, they were going hand to hand this time. 

Leo and raph faced off in the center matt, while the others sat around leatherhead(mikey sat on his right).

“So why don’t you fight?” mikey asked, keeping his eyes on the fight, they were about even match. Leatherhead sighed.

“To be honest, i have a anger problem, master splinter taught me some meditation to help control it. I don’t mind fighting, i think it can even be enjoyable at times. But i don’t prefer it.” leatherhead said, mikey noticed his eyes were still closed. He smiled.

“Yeah, there were a couple people at the last dojo like that, i thought it was cool, considering i can barely sit still for a minute, let alone meditate. Though, on occasion i can meditate for hours straight.” mikey commented, leatherhead snorted but didn’t open his eyes, april and casey went against each other. Mikey, this fight sat quietly.

He realized this was something leatherhead needed, so he did his best to not interrupt it.

Finally, it was his turn. Mikey got up and went onto the mat, he noticed leatherhead had his eyes opened now. He smiled, not to leatherhead just in general… god he had a crush on the guy.

Don was opposite him, mikey smiled, and got into his usual fighting stance, donnie following suit. Mikey blinked, but smiled. Don’s stance was defensive.

As soon as splinter called to start, he rushed forward, donnie seemed surprised at how fast he was, mikey smirked. No one expected him to be fast.

He rushed, jumping right over donnie, he heard them all gasp, mikey didn’t stop though. He swept his legs, but donnie jumped over them, landing on his hands for a moment, before jumping onto his feet, mikey smirked. 

He rushed forward again, aiming a kick at donnie’s side, don blocked it, grunted at the force of the kick, mikey used the momentum, leg still on donnie’s arm, and jumped up, aiming a kick at don’s head, don dropped, falling to the mat, mikey gaped, but landed on his hands, pushing off and avoiding donnie’s leg, he flipped out of range, he rushed forward again, sliding, and taking out donnie’s legs, sending him down, donnie grunted, but the match was over.

“Yame!” splinter called, mikey panted lightly, but offered a hand to don, who took it.

“What the hell was that?!” raph said, rushing forward, “that was awesome!” he added, mikey smiled.

“I uh… i do a lot of tournaments, my favorite is the world martial arts tournament, i mean i’ve only ever been runner up, but i love the thrill of it.” he said, “a lot of times in those fights, you have to improvise because they all use different styles of fights, so i learned fast to think on my feet.” mikey said, they all gaped.

“You participated in the world martial arts tournament?!” leo said, mikey nodded.

“Yeah, 3 of um, they have them every year. The furthest i got was runner up, the worst i did was losing first match of the eight finalists.” he said, he was proud of it. He was runner up the last year, and he planned to win this year. He’d been training hard, doing whatever he could.

“That’s impressive.” splinter said, “i suppose you plan to enter it again” mikey smiled.

“Uh, yes. Master splinter.” he said, splinter nodded.

“Well, i guess it would be unfair to keep my children out of it if we were to go watch…” he said, mikey blinked, and the rest of them cheered.

“YES!” they all cheered. Mikey smiled.

“Sorry if you guys face me in the preliminary rounds, you won’t even get past them.” he said snidely, they all smirked.

“You’ll have problems if you think we’ll go down that easily.” casey said, smirking. Mikey laughed.

They were all cheering, mikey took that time to approach leatherhead. “You should try to enter.” mikey said, leatherhead blinked.

Finally, he sighed, mikey noticed the others watching, leatherhead spoke first. “Like i said before-” mikey cut him off, not rudely.

“I know, but this isn’t all about the fighting, only… 80%. But, i had some anger problems too, maybe… 4 years ago was when it was the worst. But… not only is it thrilling to fight someone, be allowed to take your anger out, but to actually have people cheer for and with you, it helps. A lot. At least, it helped me.” mikey said, leatherhead blinked, but sighed. 

Finally, he nodded. “I’ll think about it.” he agreed, mikey smiled.

“Good.” he would never force leatherhead, in anyway, but he thought it could really help him. They worked a little more after that, they went through katas and stuff, mikey surprising them all with how much he knew. He felt good about it.

“So, when is the next tournament anyway?” leo asked, mikey thought about it.

“Um… about a month, but you guys should know, it’s a week long thing. You’d have to miss quite a bit of school for it.” he said, they all blinked, splinter nodded.

“As long as you all know to keep your grades up, then i think it will be fine.” he said, they all smiled wide.

“I’m sure my dad won’t mind.” casey said, smiling wide. April thought about it for a while, before donnie nudged her.

“Don’t even april, your grades are almost perfect, i doubt your parents will even blink at it.” he said, april smiled kissing him, mikey blinked, he didn’t know they were a couple. 

“Yeah, you’re right, don.” april agreed after the brief kiss.

After that, they went upstairs, because apparently the hamatos lived above the dojo… the place upstairs was nice and there was even another freaking 2 stories! And a fucking attic! 

They all chuckled at his gobsmacked expression. Mikey blinked, but donnie was the one to talk.

“We have a lot of guests over, so dad thought this would be a good idea.” donnie explained, mikey nodded. Made since, kinda.

“Here, i’ll show you where your room is.” leo said, mikey blinked, he forgot about his bags, again.

Leo had them both, but mikey insisted on taking them, hefting the weight easily.

Leo led him upstairs. “All of our rooms are on this floor, yours is here.” leo said, and mikey blinked at the room. It was nice. A dresser, bed, a closet. “The bathroom is down the hall.” leo said, and when he turned to leave, mikey had to ask the question had been in the back of his mind, no… it had been on the forefront, he’d just held it back.

“W-why are you guys so nice to me? I… you guys barely know me.” mikey whispered. Leo sighed, but turned, and closed the door, before walking over to sit on the bed, gesturing for mikey to sit next to him. 

Mikey sat next to him, and leo started, “i… honestly don’t know why splinter did it, i really don’t. But… you feel right with us. It’s like… we were a puzzle, missing a piece, but we have it… i don’t even know what that means, so don’t question it.” leo said, mikey chuckled, but leo continued. “I promise, this has nothing to do with pity, mikey. Us helping you is because you’re a good person, even from one time meeting you i knew that. I feel like you belong with us, i don’t know why, so i couldn’t explain it very well.” leo said, mikey sighed, he didn’t know how to respond to this, so he did what he always did when confused, he hugged leo.

Leo seemed surprised, but gently, if a little hesitantly, hugged back. “Sorry if this is weird, i just hug a lot.” mikey muttered against leo’s shoulder, leo chuckled.

“No problem, donnie does too.” he said, mikey smiled, pulling away.

“Thank you.” he said, knowing leo wasn’t the person to thank. Leo smiled.

“You don’t have to say thank you, mikey. But you’re welcome.” he said, he left a minute later, mikey put his clothes and stuff away, he put his small safe of money in the drawer, behind his underwear, no one would look in there right? He put the few things he had from his mother(not that he really remembered her) on the bed, it was a small blanket, a plush wolf, and a necklace. 

The necklace was his favorite. It was a simple black cord, but it was a nice gem on the end of it, he only wore it during competitions, for good luck.

He sighed, he didn’t have a lot, but oh well. He put the nunchucks in the drawer on the nightstand, and went back down the stairs, they were all just sitting around, donnie and april had a love seat to themselves, splinted had a somewhat old looking recliner, casey leo and raph had another couch, the only other place to sit was next to leatherhead, so he did. 

“We ordered takeout for dinner.” leo said, “we usually just get a good bit of food, so there’s sure to be something you like.” he added, mikey nodded. He liked near anything take out. It didn’t pay to be picky.

By the time the food got there, they were all having some small conversation. Splinter seemed content to watch the ongoings. At that moment, raph and casey were having a rather heated argument about who was better: batman or iron man, mikey thought it was cute how hard casey tried to sell iron man.

Splinter had gotten up to get the food, leo going with to help carry it. Mikey decided then to pipe up, “sorry casey, raph’s right. Batman is way better.” he said, raph smirked, casey spluttered.

“But look at the technology!” casey exclaimed, mikey shrugged.

“Yeah yea, the technology is great, but without it he isn’t anything. Batman without a suit? He’s a ninja! So, batman is way better.” mikey said, raph had the biggest shit eating grin mikey had ever seen.

“Hear that casey? Mikey agrees too!” he said, mikey chuckled.

“But while batman is better, i’m pretty sure as suits go, iron man would win.” he added, raph deflated, casey had a gigantic smile on his face.

“Why do you say that?” donnie asked, mikey shrugged.

“Well, ironman’s suit is souped up to take on so much shit, what does batman actually have in his suit to combat ironman?” he asked, “a batter rang? Or a grappling hook? Nah, yes, i think batman is better, in general. But overall i think in the suits, iron would win.” 

At that moment leo and splinter brought food in, and conversation drifted from there.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next month went by fast, but mikey enjoyed every moment. He didn’t tell leatherhead about his crush, he was pretty sure leatherhead was straight.

But that didn’t matter, because being in the hamato household was… amazing. All of them were good fighters, and mikey found himself struggling to beat them. Which was good, better for training.

It took a full week, but mikey was comfortable around them now.

It was the week of the tournament now, and mikey was excited! Leatherhead, had, in the end agreed to take part in the tournament.

The tournament, luckily, was in new york, so yay. It was about a 3 hours drive, and splinter had elected to drive them all, leo and leatherhead could drive but splinter waved off their offers to drive.

They arrived there in time, and mikey was excited about the tournament. It was crowded, but mikey was happy.

They got checked in, and given the hotel they were in, the tournament payed for it. Mikey was glad, it made it easier.

They got settled in, and splinter took them to eat.

It was a good day, and mikey could not wait to get started.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, mikey woke up early. He was sharing a room with leatherhead, so he did his best to leave without making a sound. He went out, and breathed in the cool morning air, he decided to take a morning run, clear his head of any nervous energy.

When he got back, they were all up, and they all perked when he got back, they were sitting around the car.

“Finally you’re here! We can get something to eat then head over.” leo said, they all agreed, stopping by a diner to eat, they all seemed really nervous, mikey suppressed a chuckle.

“Mikey, you seem really calm about this. Aren’t you nervous? April asked, mikey shook his head. 

“Not at all, i’m excited more than anything.” he said, they all still looked nervous. “Dudes! You’re all good fighters, you’ll be fine.” he said, they all nodded. Mikey just sighed.

After breakfast they went to the hall, splinter wished them all good luck.

When they got in there, it was packed. 

They had to pick numbers to be placed in the fights.

After they all had a number, they went to one of the board, mikey grimaced, he’d have to fight casey and april. The others were spread out in the different fights.

“Sorry dude and dudette. You’re so going down.” mikey smirked, casey laughed, april did to.

“Well, at least we don’t have to fight until the end, it should be ok.” casey said, mikey nodded. Is everything went well, he’d fight casey in the second to last match, and april in the last.

“Well well well. They let losers like you in? How… disappointing.” someone said from behind him, mikey grimaced. 

“Xever, we both know you won’t get past the preliminaries.” rap scoffed. Xever shrugged.

“We’ll see. The hamato clan versus the foot, let’s see who wins.” he said, smirking confidently. Mikey tuned them out, it didn’t affect him. Much.

They started, and mikey was happy that the matches were tough, it gave him a thrill.

Towards the end, mikey started watching the others, and mikey saw the leatherhead was, indeed, have a great time. He was in the other half of his block. Raph, don and leo were both doing awesome.

“So, what did i tell ya?” mikey said, shoving leatherhead playfully, leatherhead laughed.

“Yeah yeah, you were right, this is great, it feels good, people cheering for me.” he said, smiling. Mikey found himself wanting to make leatherhead smile more…

Mikey pushed those thoughts away, his next fight was with casey, he’d have to focus.

Finally, they were called up, mikey facing casey. “Good luck, case.” he said, casey nodded.

“You too.” casey said, when the ref told them to start, casey was the one to start it. He rushed forward, throwing hard punches. Mikey blocked each one, throwing his own back. Mikey focused, pushing casey back, casey seemed oblivious to the fact he was being pushed back. 

When he was at the edge, one foot slipping, mikey jumped, and kicked him out. The match was call for him.

“Good job mikey.” april said, mikey smiled, offering his hand to casey. 

“You did good, but next time you might wanna pay attention to where you are on the mat.” he sat, casey chuckled.

“Yeah, good job dood.

Leatherhead was up next, against a pretty big guy, same size as leatherhead.

The fight was powerful, strong blows between the guy and leatherhead. 

“That’s tigerclaw, he’s one of the best in the foot clan.” mikey jumped at the noise. Xever and the guy, chris bradford he learned he was. “Your buddy doesn’t stand a chance.” he added, walking away. Mikey grimaced at that, but turned back to the fight.

Leatherhead was holding his own well, whoever this tigerclaw guy was, he had his work cut out for him.

Finally, after a particularly intense moment of leatherhead being almost thrown out of the ring, he rebounded, picking the guy up and throwing him out.

Mikey cheered, leatherhead was panting when he came over to them, mikey hugged him. Leatherhead seemed surprised, but hugged back. “Dude, that was awesome!” he said, pulling away, leatherhead smiled.

“Thank you.” he said, he looked like he wanted to say something else, but mikey was called. Mikey smiled.

“Wish me luck! April is really good.” he said, leatherhead sighed but nodded.

-with leatherhead-

He couldn’t help the sigh that came, he was so close to telling michelangelo he liked him…

He’d liked the smaller, slightly hyperactive teen since the moment they met… seeing him in training, sometimes eating with him… it had just cemented it.

He looked on as mikey and april fought… he was beautiful.

-with mikey-

Mikey had a hard time, april was really good, he, eventually, sent her tumbling out of the ring, panting. She was small, but she hit hard. When the match was called his, he got down to help her up.

“Good job, april. That was the toughest match i fought today.” he said, april smiled.

“Thanks mikey, it was fun.” she said, hugging him. Mikey smiled, hugging back, they walked over to where the others were, raph and leo had already won, as had leatherhead. Now, they were just watching donnie’s match.

It was against a kind of weird looking guy.

The fight started off simple enough, but soon the guy got the upper hand, landing blow after blow. Don tried his best to fend them off, but it was a losing battle, the guy sent don out of the ring with a powerful kick, don landed hard.

“Don, are you ok?!” leo demanded, donnie nodded.

“Yeah, sucks i lost so close to the live shows, but oh well.” he said, smiling. Everyone reassured him he did well.

The live shows weren’t until the next day, so they were free until then.

When they caught up with splinter, they retold what happened in the preliminaries.

When they finished, splinter smiled.

“That is wonderful, and you 3, do not feel bad about losing, you did well for your first tournaments.” he said, looking and april, casey, and donnie. They nodded.

The rest of that day was spent in mostly quiet. They got dinner, and went back to their rooms, mikey was thinking it would be a quiet night, but leatherhead had other plans, apparently.

As soon as the door was closed, leatherhead kissed him. Gentle but firm at the same time, mikey’s eyes widened, he was surprised for a second before his brain caught up, then he was kissing back.

It wasn’t a long kiss, but mikey loved it, and was slightly disappointed when it broke.

Leatherhead smiled gently, holding him still, their foreheads rested against each others. Mikey blinked, ready to say something, but leatherhead beat him to it.

“Michelangelo, i liked you for a long time, since we met in fact… i’m not the best with words or emotions, so i’m sorry that i can’t say something really from the heart, but i… really like you michelangelo.” he said, mikey gulped, the fact that his crushed liked him back? It was great. But even better? He wasn’t freaking out.

“I… i like you too, leatherhead.” mikey whispered. “And after the tournament, when it’s quiet, we should totally go on a date.” he said, leatherhead smiled.

“I’d love that.” he replied. Mikey went to bed that night, a huge smile on his face, and a strong pair of arms wrapped around him. He never felt more safe.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, when mikey woke up he smiled instantly, remembering the previous night, smiling, if possible, wider when he felt the one arm on him, he glanced over at leatherhead and smiled(again, if possible) wider. 

Leatherhead was slightly starfished. One arm draped over mikey’s waist, the other over the side of the bed. His leg was draped over mikey’s legs too, the other barely on the bed, his head was tilted towards mikey, mouth slightly opened. And there was a small trail of drool on his mouth, mikey thought it was the cuteness thing he’d ever seen, puppies were a second.

He smiled, and leaned forward to kiss leatherhead, because he could do that now. When he pulled back, leatherhead stirred. When he finally woke up, he looked around, before finally looking at mikey, smiling wide. 

“So yesterday actually happened then?” he whispered, mikey smiled.

“Yeah, it did, why?” he asked, leatherhead chuckled, pulling mikey in closer, wrapping both arms around him again.

“I feared it was just a dream, and i’d wake up alone.” he said gently, mikey smiled, burrowing, somehow, closer to leatherhead.

“It wasn’t a dream.” mikey assured, “it really did happen.” mikey added, leatherhead breathed a little, mikey smiled but reluctantly got up. “We should probably get ready.” mikey said, leatherhead smiled nodding. After showering(separately) mikey hesitated in asking. “So, are you, like, ok in letting the others know, or do you want to keep it on the downlow until we’re sure where this is going?” mikey asked, leatherhead smiled.

“Well, i’m not fan of anything overly PDA, but i don’t mind them knowing.” leatherhead said, mikey smiled nodding. He was just kissing leatherhead again when the door burst open, revealing april. Mikey froze, lips on leatherhead’s when april squealed.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed, mikey winced.

“Heh, cats out of the bag anyway, huh?” he joked, leatherhead chuckled.

“It would seem.” he agreed. April hugged them both.

“I knew you guys would get together!” she yelled, mikey chuckled.

“Yeah yeah, you’re the love guru.” mikey agreed, april smirked.

“Was there ever any doubt?” april asked, then got up. “Sorry to interrupt the moment, but we gotta get to the arena.” she said, and honestly looked apologetic, mikey nodded.

“Alright, come on LH” mikey said, pulling the bigger man behind him. Mikey heard april’s barely restrained squeal, leatherhead just chuckled.

“‘LH?’” he inquired, mikey blushed, but chuckled.

“I got a little lazy, so i went with LH.” mikey said, leatherhead laughed outright then.

“Alright.” he said way too easily… mikey knew he was planning something, maybe.

When they got out there, mikey still didn’t let go of leatherhead’s hand. The others blinked but otherwise didn’t comment. Mikey got in the very back, like usual. He was the second smallest, april was smallest, but she was the only girl so she got front seat. 

Mikey was surprised when leatherhead squeezed back with him, but shook it off, cuddling close(after putting on the seatbelt, of course…)

“So you two finally got together huh?” raph said, turning around, smiling. Mikey blushed, raph blinked, but leatherhead answered.

“For the most part, yes.” he said, raph looked confused, leatherhead continued. “Well, we decided to wait until after the tournament and when we get home to actually go on a date.” he explained, raph nodded. Mikey just blushed. He was happy as hell, it wasn’t a bad blushing. 

The talk turned to different things, namely the tournament. When they finally got there, casey, april, don, and splinter went to get seats, mikey, leatherhead, raph and leo went inside the building.

When they got there, mikey groaned, xever and bradford were there, as was the girl, karai if mikey remembered, and the other guy that beat donnie.

They were all talking together, mikey shrugged it off, and soon they were being called to a board, a basic tournament board. 

They all picked numbers, and mikey could’ve kissed the luck god because none of them were facing each other.

Leo was facing karai, raph xever, leatherhead the other guy, hun his name was, and mikey was taking on bradford… it was near perfect, in a perfect world they would all get past the first round. Mikey would only have to worry about fighting leatherhead in the finals then.

Leo had the first fight, he took down karai with what looked like minimal difficulty, he almost threw her out like leatherhead did to the ‘tigerclaw’ guy, what kind of name was that anyway?

Raph’s fight was a little bit more of a challenge, xever was faster than raph by a lot. But raph accounted for it, and was able to knock xever down for ten seconds, winning the match.

Leatherhead’s fight was long, hun was really good. Leatherhead held his own, but hun won in the end. Leatherhead didn’t seem to care, but mikey knew better. They had a break in between fights then, 10 minutes. Mikey found leatherhead sitting down by himself, and approached him.

He didn’t let leatherhead get a word out, before kissing him. Leatherhead blinked but responded a minute later, kissing back. When mikey broke it, he sat down next to leatherhead. “You did good leatherhead.” mikey said, leatherhead shrugged.

“I lost.” he muttered. Mikey smiled.

“Yeah, but everyone loses at some point. And, at least now we won’t have to fight each other, yeah? And don’t worry, i’ll kick hun’s ass for you.” he assured, leatherhead chuckled.

“Good, you better win then now that you promised.” he teased, mikey smiled. 

“I’ll try my best, but it’ll be hard either way, raph and leo are both really good, hun is too. And bradford has to be to make it this far, it’s gonna be tough.” he said, leatherhead nodded, hugging him. Mikey enjoyed the cuddling for the few minutes they had, until his name was called.

“Wish me luck.” he called as he jogged onto the fight platform, chris was already there, and looked was to confident.

“You’re going down mikey.” he said, mikey shrugged. 

“Good luck to you too, then.” he said, bradford snorted, getting into his fighting stance, mikey followed suit. 

“And begin!” the announcer, well, announced.

Chris was the first to charge forward, mikey dodged, bradford was twice his size and weight, getting hit by him would be bad. He kicked out bradford’s legs, bringing his elbow down on the top of his back.

Chris grunted but rolled over, mikey rolled the over way. He got up, and saw that chris was already breathing hard. Mikey snorted, this guy though.

Chris charged again, mikey snorted, but crouched, and at the last moment, jumped. He heard the crowd gasp, but he ignored it, kicking bradford in the back of the head, bradford staggered, but mikey wasn’t done, when he landed, on his feet, he launched backwards, hitting bradford with his elbow. Bradford went down hard.

He saw the crowd look really surprised, splinter, donnie, april and casey were all smiling wide though.

The announcer looked shocked, and said under his breath, barely loud enough for mikey to hear, “that looks painful…” the few people around him nodded along. Mikey blinked.

Finally, the announcer started to count, and mikey was proud of his win. But, still, even though chris was a jackass he still checked on him.

Chris was slowly getting up, mikey sighed but offered his hand, chris stared at it, then at mikey. “Why would you offer me help? Isn’t it enough that you humiliated me?!” he asked, more like demanded. Mikey shrugged.

“I didn’t mean to humiliate you, i was just fighting. And, this is good sportsmanship. Take it or not, i don’t care dood. I’m just offering a hand.” he said, chris stared at him, but took the offered hand, mikey pulled him up, chris staggering, mikey caught him, letting him lean on him,

“You ok?” mikey asked, chris snorted.

“Like you care, kid.” he muttered, mikey snorted right back, helping bradford out of the ring, he heard the announcer call out ‘now there is good sportsmanship!’

“I do, kind of. Maybe not about you, in general sorry. But i care about whether people are hurt or not. It’s part of my personality.” he said, bradford stared at him, then sighed, standing on his own. 

“Thanks, mikey… i appreciate it.” bradford said, mikey smiled nodding.

“That was nice.” leatherhead said, hugging him from behind, mikey tilted his head back, hitting a solid wall of muscle.

“Yeah, i guess. I can’t really help it, it’s like an instinct, i have to help people if their hurt.” mikey said, shrugging. Leatherhead nodded.

“That’s good. Just… promise me you won’t get yourself killed.” leatherhead said, mikey smiled.

“Of course, i’m nice not stupid.” mikey retorted, leatherhead snorted. They headed back out to see raph and leo’s fight, apparently they did the first and semi fights in one day, and the finals the next day. It was a new thing for mikey, but oh well.

When they got out there, they were both facing each other.

When the announcer called it, they both charged forward, blows being exchanged hard and fast. 

Mikey was right though, they were both really skilled, it was hard not to be intimidated.

And while they both were very skilled, mikey could see that leo was a smidge better. And, even if it was a smidge better, it was enough to offset the battle, and force raph back.

Finally, after 20 minutes of fighting, leo knocked raph out of the ring, they were both panting by the end. 

Leo did help raph up, and luckily neither seemed to have hard feelings against the other.

Mikey had a minute to enjoy it before he was called into the arena. He faced off against hun, getting ready. He saw leatherhead watching, mikey smiled before focusing back on the match. 

The announcer called it, and mikey stood his ground when hun charged, they guy was faster than he looked.

Mikey rolled out of the way, catching huns legs, tripping him, hun rolled, jumping back up before mikey could follow up. Hun was way too close to formulate a plan yet, so mikey opted to block attacks. He was faster, so he was able to block them with minimal difficulty. Mikey knew he was getting a little over confident, and payed for it, getting a hard kick to the gut, sending him back a couple feet. 

He grunted, but landed on his feet, jumping out of the way of another kick. He grunted, but stared his opponent down, this would be harder than he thought. He rushed forward this time, running as fast as he could,. Hun seemed surprised, but stood his ground, mikey smirked. ‘Idiot’ he thought.

He made to lung forward, hun smirked confidently and stepped out of the way, mikey smiled because he didn’t seem to know he was on the edge, mikey used it to his advantage and dropped, catching the edge of the ring, and bringing both legs up, knocking hun back and out of the ring, hun seemed incredibly confuse, staring up from his place on grass around the arena.

Mikey smirked, that was one of the harder fights he’d had. That was good, he wanted hard fights. It made it more interesting.

Mikey sighed but got up, brushing himself off. After the announcer said he was the winner, he hopped down, offering a hand to hun as well, hun scoffed, but got up by himself.

“Whatever kid, don’t think you’re all high and mighty. You won’t get lucky next time.” he said, mikey shrugged, walking away.

He hugged leatherhead, enjoying a small, chaste kiss before they met with the others. They met up with them right out of the building, april was the first to say something.

“Mikey, that was amazing!” she said, mikey smiled.

“Thanks.” he said, he tried not to be shy, but he wasn’t really used to one on one praise, sure he liked crowds cheering for him, but it didn’t make dealing with it one on one easier.

“Dude, if fighting doesn’t take off, gymnastics is awesome too.” casey teased, mikey laughed.

“I’ve actually considered it, but there’s too many rules with it, fighting is simpler.” mikey said, “plus, i prefer fighting.” he added, they all nodded.

Mikey remembered it just then, and smiled at leo. “Good luck, leo. May the best man win.” he said, leo smiled.

“Good luck to you too, mike.” he said, mikey felt warm, though he didn’t know why such a thing made him feel warm inside.

He decided not to question it. He liked the feeling, why question it?

They went to dinner, celebrating leo and mikey both making it to the finals. 

“Good luck to both of you, guys.” splinter said, mikey smiled.

“Thank you, master splinter.” mikey and leo said at the same time.

Mikey knew, in his gut, it would be a really hard fight, but he was ready for it.

After eating, they went back to the hotel, mikey yawned, the soreness of the fights catching up to him.

Leatherhead chuckled, but tossed him a bottle… of milk?

He looked at leatherhead, hoping his confusion was clear because… the fuck?

Leatherhead out right laugher, the bastard…

“I heard it helps with like soreness and stuff.” he explained, “i don’t know if it works, but i figure it can’t hurt to try.” he added, mikey smiled, unscrewing and taking a swig of the milk.

“Thanks.” mikey said, smiling, “but uh… when did you have time to get this?” mikey asked, he swore leatherhead was with them most of the day…

“During your fight with chris, when i saw it was clear you would win, i got it. I knew the fight wit hun would be tough.” leatherhead said, sitting down, mikey nodded, smiling.

“That’s really thoughtful of you, thanks babe.” mikey said, leatherhead blinked. Mikey smiled shyly. “Sorry, kinda just came out, if you don’t like being called ‘babe’ i can stop it.” mikey said, leatherhead shook his head.

“No no, it’s not a problem, just wasn’t expecting it.” he said, mikey smiled, nodding. 

“Well, if you’d excuse me, i need to shower.” mikey said, because hot showers always helped with sore bodies.

After that, leatherhead showered, and mikey couldn’t help playing back the past month or so in his head, thinking of how much better his life was now. All because someone had helped him…

“Mikey, are you ok?” leatherhead said, sounding worried, his face came into view and god, he looked worried. Mikey only realized then that he had tears in his eyes. 

He blinked but wiped them away. He smiled happily. “Yeah, man. Just… thinking of how much my life changed in a month.” he said, leatherhead smiled.

“Are you ok though?” leatherhead asked seriously, mikey blinked. Didn’t he just answer that?

“Like i said yeah dood.” mikey said again, he then realized leatherhead was looking for… something in his face, and seemed to find it, because he smiled softly.

“Good.” he said, laying down beside him. Mikey couldn’t help smiling, snuggling into leatherhead’s arms.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next day, mikey was actually nervous.

They were already at the arena, people still coming in. mikey was already on the platform, he didn’t want to wait in the back, to much tension.

Leatherhead and the rest were watching from the stands.

Leo was still in the back. Mikey himself was meditating, it was what he did when he was really stressed. 

“Mikey, are you ok?” mikey started at the sudden voice, opening his eyes to see leatherhead there. Mikey sighed.

“Yeah, i guess. I’m just nervous, i guess. I meditate when i’m really nervous.” he said, shrugging. Leatherhead nodded.

“Don’t worry, you’ll do great, i know it. And if not, you can win next year.” leatherhead said mikey smiled.

“Thanks, LH.” he said, leatherhead just smiled, kissing him quickly before joining the others again. Mikey heard some ‘aww’s from the audience. And some disgusted noises. Mikey sighed but got up, they had about 5 minutes before the match started.

The time past, surprisingly, fast after that.

Before he knew it, he was facing leo, who looked as calm as always. “Good luck, leo.” mikey said one last time. Leo smiled.

“You too, mikey.” was all he said, the announcer started the match.

They charged at each other, mikey’s nervousness died with each step, and by the time they started exchanging blows, it was non-existent. 

Mikey was instantly reminded of why he was nervous, leo was really good. Mikey tried to form a plan, and finally a half thought one came to mind. He jumped back, edging towards the edge of the ring, leo watched him wearily, mikey smirked, and rushed forward. Leo stood his ground.

Mikey made for like he was diving, leo still stood firm, mikey landed on his hands, bringing both feet down, leo grunted at the hit, mikey pushed up with his hands, using the distraction that was his legs to get 3 good strong punches on leo. 

Mikey rolled out of the way of the counter attack, leaping to his feet again, leo was panting, mikey smiled. He probably wouldn’t be able to do something like that, but it got a good 3 hits in.the crowd was cheering, half for leo, half for him. Mikey saw that their friends split down the middle for cheering(raph don and splinter cheered for leo, leatherhead casey and april cheered for him).

Leo charged this time, and mikey was ripped from his thoughts. He blocked the blows, waiting for an opening. He got caught a couple times, hard punches to the got and shoulder, but he got a few good hits in too. Mikey realized he had, without realizing it, been pushed to the edge. Mikey blinked, blocking the hits, holding his feet firm.

He could get out of this, he just had to think. finally, he had an idea. He hesitated to perform it, but decided what the hell. He pretended to fall out of the ring, wobbling on the edge. Leo took the fake to launch forward, but mikey rolled to the side, leo sailed passed him, out of the ring. 

Mikey panted, looking back, and leo was out. He blinked, but fell to his knees. God, that was freaking difficult. He forced himself up, he was sore everywhere. But he still helped leo up, leo looked flustered, mikey smiled.

“I still have a lot to work on.” mikey commented, leo laughed bitterly.

“You won, mike. Don’t rub it in.” leo muttered, mikey furrowed his brow.

“What? No i do. You were definitely better than me as far as fighting, if i hadn’t done that last thing, i would’ve lost. That was a huge risk on my part, and wasn’t really fighting. You’re a lot better than me at fighting, leo. I just have better off the books skills.” mikey said, smiling wide. Leo sighed, but sighed.

“Thanks, mikey. Sorry about that, i guess i got a little bitter at losing.” leo said, rubbing the back of his neck, mikey smiled, nodding,

“I got bitter when i lost my first match. I cursed the guy to hell and back, it gets easier in the future, you get used to the fact you won’t win all the time.” mikey said, leo nodded.

Suddenly, mikey was picked up from behind, and lifted up high. And he did not squeal, no matter what raph said, or what leo’s laughing form said. It was a manly noise of surprise.

“That was amazing, mikey.” leatherhead said, holding him up easily. Mikey smiled leaning back in leatherhead’s embrace.

“Thank, babe, it was really tough, i still have a lot of things to work on.” he said, leatherhead just nodded.

“Very impressive michelangelo.” splinter said, before turning to leo to congratulate him on second place. The announcer approached them then.

“Congratulations, michelangelo. Here’s your winnings from it.” he said, handing him a suitcase… mikey had almost forgotten about the prize money. 

Leatherhead put him down, as he took the case. 

“Thank you, sir.” mikey said, the announcer smiled.

“No problem, congratulations again.” he said, before walking away.

Mikey chuckled to himself once the guy was gone, leatherhead nudged him.

“What’s so funny?” he asked, mikey shook his head.

“Nothing, just me forgetting about the prize money.” he said, still laughing. He opened the case once, just to make sure it was there and the place wasn’t trying to cheat him, then closed it… that was going right into a bank account.

“How dod you forget about the prize money?!” raph asked, mikey shrugged.

“Easy, you get into the fights and forget there’s a prize at the end. I mean, don’t get me wrong. The moneys great, you won’t see me arguing that. But i’m more in it for the fights.” mikey said, shrugging. 

They all stared at him, before leatherhead pulled him against his side again. “That’s good, i’ll make sure no one tries to rob you.” he said, mikey chuckled again, leaning into the hold, his right hand(which held the suitcase) wasn’t able to go around him, so he just let leatherhead hold him, leaning into it a bit.

Soreness was already setting in, but he pushed it down while they went to dinner(mikey hid the suitcase deep under the seat.) they were eating, and mikey was… really happy. He didn’t even notice them until everyone at the table went quiet and there was a someone tapping his shoulder, mikey turned and was honestly surprised to see xever there.

“Hey, uh… i wanted to say sorry, for saying that shit about you, all of you guys. I know it doesn’t make everything better. But, that fight was amazing.” he said, mikey smiled.

“No problem, dude. It’s all water under the bridge, yeah?” mikey said, offering his hand. Xever smiled, shaking it.

“Yeah.” he agreed. Mikey smiled.

Xever left then, and mikey was happy to spend time with them, the hamatos and their friends.

When they got back, mikey collapsed in bed, not bothering with a shower, that could wait for the morning… he was tired.

Leatherhead chuckled, but collapsed next to him, mikey smiled, though it might have been more of a grimace. He fell asleep have a second later though, so oh well.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The first day back at school after that was… interesting. People tried to come up and talk to him, but mikey shot it down pretty quickly.

The 20th time it happened(yes, he kept count) he snapped. “Look, i get that me winning a big competition makes me popular or whatever now, but please, man, screw off. It’s nothing personal, but if the only reason you talk to me is because i won something, then screw you.” mikey said, he was irritated. 

He loved interacting with people, but when it was just because he won something, it was annoying as fuck.

The guy blinked, but left quickly, mikey sighed but went to his next class, math… great. At the very least, he had it with donnie, so it made it slightly easier.

By the end of the day(and another 80 freakin people later) mikey was maybe a little snappy.

So, when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he was ready to snap.

“What!” he said, turning to see leatherhead. Mikey blinked, shaking his head. “Uh, sorry babe.” mikey muttered. Leatherhead smiled.

“You ok? You seem ticked off at something.” leatherhead said, mikey sighed.

“I… i don’t know, maybe it’s just in my head. But, i hate the people coming up to me, it feels wrong, and it’s annoying as hell. You know, 10 girls and ten guys gave me their number, i would’ve burned them but i don’t have a lighter, so i settled on throwing them away. It’s just… i love people, ok? I like meeting new people. But i hate the reason these people are talking to me.” he said, leatherhead nodded along.

Finally, leatherhead smiled. “Well, if it’s any consolation, i think it’s reasonable. I would hate to have people talking to me just because i won a tournament and have a bit of money.” he said. kissing mikey gently, mikey smiled against leatherhead’s lips.

When they finally broke, mikey was still smiling. “Thanks, LH, that helped, a lot.” mikey said softly, not caring they were still in the parking lot. Leatherhead smiled. 

“Anytime, babe.” he said, teasing at the end, mikey scowled.

“I knew you were going to tease me about that.” mikey muttered, leatherhead laughed.

“I only do it because i care.” leatherhead assured, mikey laughed.

Mikey only noticed then that people were watching, not a lot, just like 5 people. He didn’t care though, he liked leatherhead, so much. He didn’t care if people saw…. Much.

“So… when are we going to go on that date?” leatherhead asked, mikey debated it.

“I… don’t know. I’m free most of the time.” mikey answered, leatherhead nodded.

“How about friday?” leatherhead asked, mikey smiled. Awesome, tomorrow.

“Alright.” he agreed. 

Leatherhead seemed to hesitate about something.

“I, uh… i could give you a ride home if you want? Instead of having to walk?” he offered, mikey smiled.

He usually walked home but… “i’d love that, thank you.” mikey whispered, leatherhead smiled.

“Then let’s go, yeah?” he offered, mikey smiled nodding.

Leatherhead’s car was simple, an old, beat up pickup truck. Mikey thought it was awesome. It was small, but nice.

The car ride was quiet, but not awkward. Mikey liked talking, but he found himself enjoying the quiet with leatherhead.

Though, that peaceful atmosphere was broken when they turned onto the street of the dojo, there were police cars around, yoshi was calm and collected but in fucking handcuffs.

Mikey narrowed his eyes, because he saw his father there, talking with two officers.

“What the hell?” leatherhead whispered. Mikey noticed then leo, donnie, and raph there, mikey scowled. He was going to ruin his father, the bastard couldn’t just give up.

Leatherhead stopped at the head of the cop cars, mikey was out slamming the door shut, getting everyone’s attention.

He walked right up to the officer who had yoshi handcuffed. “Release him! He didn’t do anything.” mikey hissed, the cop blinked, but his father was there a moment later.

“Michelangelo! Thank god you’re ok!” he said with false sincerity. Mikey narrowed his eyes at the man. He was done being afraid.

“What the hell are you doing here.” mikey said coldly, his father had fake surprise on his face.

“Son! I came to get you, this man kidnapped you-” his father started, but mikey didn’t let him finish. He punched the man, and felt really good afterward.

“There was no kidnapping, you sick fucking bastard.” mikey hissed, he saw leatherhead and the others who were now standing by yoshi, widen their eyes, mikey didn’t curse that much. “You know exactly what happened, what did you think i was just going to crawl back and let you beat me again, you little shit. Guess what? I’m not scared of you anymore.” mikey said easily, then turned towards the officer who had yoshi handcuffed.

“Sir, i’d appreciate it if you would take the handcuffs off him now. He did nothing wrong. He got me out of that man’s home because he saw the abuse first hand, if anything you should be arresting that man.” mikey said, gesturing to his infuriated father. The cop nodded slowly, hesitantly uncuffing yoshi, yoshi nodded, rubbing his wrists.

“No hard feelings, sir. You were just doing your job.” yoshi assured, the officer smiled.

“You little shit!” mikey had enough time to turn, and out of reflex, block the punch. He widened his eyes at it, his father had actually tried this in front of cops.

Mikey snorted. “Weak.” he muttered, “how was i afraid of this bastard for so long.” he added, pushing him back, his father stumbled, and two officers caught him.

“You’re my son, i’m in charge of you, if i go to jail, you’ll just go into foster care.” his father sneered.

Mikey shrugged. “Wrong, i’m 17. I don’t have to go anywhere.” mikey said, his father glared, yoshi put his hand on mikey’s shoulder, smiling down at him. Mikey smiled back, before turning back to the man, “and, as far as you’re concerned? You stopped being my father a long time ago.” mikey said, yoshi nodded.

“And, if michelangelo would allow it, and would like for it to happen, i’d like to adopt him.” yoshi stated in his usual blunt manner. Mikey blinked, as did the other hamatos and leatherhead. 

“R-really?” mikey whispered, splinter smiled, nodding. Mikey couldn’t help hugging the man. “T-thank you, master splinter.” mikey whispered, not caring at all that he was crying. Finally, after a moment or two, they have to stop hugging, and give reports on what happened. After that, they all head upstairs, leatherhead too. Mikey can’t help being happy.

“I’m sorry that happened because of me.” said after they had been sitting around for a while, everyone turns to him, leatherhead puts an arm around him. “And… i also want to thank you, all.” mikey said, they blinked.

“For what?” leo asked, mikey smiled.

“I.. i was close to breaking, in that home. But… you got me out… i was bending, but thanks to you guys i didn’t break. Thank you.” mikey repeated, he really should have expected the doggie pile from them all, leatherhead was right on top of him, a comforting, but heavy weight on him.

Mikey smiled, his life was finally turning up.

**Author's Note:**

> review! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
